Ketsueki Tenku Ryu
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: Koenma gets an invite to a tournament, with his sister-in-law in one of the teams. He brings his team along and they are amazed at the girl and her entire team. Later, when they meet, they find out something shocking about the sister-in-law. HieiXOC, KuramaXOC, TouyaXOC,JinXOC and KoenmaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HI peoples! This is my 1st Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so please enjoy! Yusuke, will you do disclaimer?**

**Yusuke: Yeah, sure! Bloodyredblackwolf does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything she uses in here except her character, her sister OC, and her 3 friends OC's, and the OC's parents and her pets OC's . She also owns the Yugi-OH moves in here. She also made up the ninja moves and summoning animals in this. Also does not own the name Kushina from Naruto .**

_**Chapter 1: Characters**_

_**ChiSora Mokua**_

_**Age: **_looks 16-17

_**True Age: **_399

_**Species: **_ice panther/lightening dragon, fire kitsune, darkness/elemental ookami & sun/moon inu goddess

_**Family:**_

_**Father: Red Glory – **_Sun/Moon Inu God

_**1**__**st**__** Mother: Death on Death's Wing – **_Darkness/Elemental Ookami

_**2**__**nd**__** Mother: Kushina – **_Fire Kitsune

_**3**__**rd**__** Mother Sakiya – **_ice panther/lightening dragon

_**Sisters: Hana – **_ice demoness

_**Mun – **_wind witch

_**Kazumi – **_darkness kitsune

_**Reika – **_ice tigeress/inu

_**Brother – Ichikaru – **_ice panther/lightening dragon

_**Bro-in-law: KoEnma – **_Prince of Spirit World and Reika's mate

_**Sons: **_

_**Hyourin – **_ice dragon/wolf

_**InuTaro – **_Darkness Inu

_**Akio – **_Light Inu/fox

_**Hyouko – **_Ice Kitsune

_**Kiba – **_light Ookami

_**Tsume – **_Storm ookami

_**Kura udo – **_Wind Ookami

_**Ishi – **_Earth Ookami

_**Daughters: **_

_**Sven – **_Darkness Ookami/ inu

_**Ryo – **_silver Inu/ Ookami

_**HyouNeko – **_Ice panther

_**Remika – **_Earth Ookami

_**Miko – **_miko/ Ookami

_**Karasu – **_dragon/ wolf

_**Sesshura – **_Fire Inu

_**Nemo – **_Tigeress/ Ookami

_**Personality: **_She used to be happy and carefree, not caring what the world thought of her. Then, when her mate and youngest son died, she went into a depression for 9 months, and came out of it for her children. She then became cold and uncaring, except around her kids. She could care less what her opponents thought of her.

_**Appearance: **_ChiSora has 3 forms; her human form, her half-human, half-demon form, and her demon form. Her human form has shaggy mid-back blonde hair with stormy-gray green eyes at the height of 4'7. Her half-form is at the height of 3'9 (she's mostly in this form) with long shaggy black hair and light orange eyes. Her demon form has long white hair with white-blue eyes and black dragon wings.

(You will find out what moves she uses in the story and will describe her other demon forms in story as well).

_**Queen of Entire Makai**_

_**Kazumi Mokua**_

_**Age: **_looks 17-18

_**True Age: **_400

_**Species: **_full-blooded black kitsune

_**Personality: **_ She is care-free and playful. Like all kitsunes, she is very seductive when she is after someone. She has never found the 'ONE', so when she saw Kurama, she falls for him quickly.

_**Appearance: **_Kazumi is as tall as Yusuke, with long flowing black hair and sparkling golden eyes. She has black pointed ears and tail, except with a gray tip in her tail. She wears a tight long-sleeved violet shirt, with light gray skinny jeans and knee-high boots.

_**Lady of Northern Makai**_

_**Mun Mokua**_

_**Age: **_looks 18-19

_**True Age:**_ 500

_**Species: **_Full-blooded wind witch

_**Personality: **_Mun is wild and free, so it's a surprise that she likes the sophisticated and calm Touya. She is much stronger at controlling the wind than Jin, but she likes to play with her opponents before using her wind attacks.

_**Appearance: **_Mun is as tall as Jin, with long dark brown hair and green eyes. She wears something similar to Jin's outfit, though it's a dark green, and straps on both shoulders.

_**Lady of Eastern Makai**_

_**Hana Mokua**_

_**Age: **_looks 18-19

_**True Age: **_600

_**Species: **_Ice demoness

_**Personality: **_Hana is calm and sophisticated, so it's hard to believe she's related to Mun. She also likes Jin, who as wild and free as her sister. She likes to tease her opponents before she quickly kills.

_**Appearance: **_Hana is as tall as Touya, with long light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a dark blue and black kimono with Chinese slippers.

_**Lady of Western Makai**_

_**Reika Mokua**_

_**Age: **_looks 12-13

_**True Age: **_200-300

_**Species:**_ ice tigress/inu

_**Mate: **_Koenma , Prince of Spirit World

_**Personality: **_Reika is as sweet and caring as Yukina, who she gets along with really well. She is also merciful in battle, unless they harm her family just for the fun of it.

_**Appearance: **_She is as tall as teenage Koenma, with long white hair and 3 blue stripes on each cheek. She has floppy (Sesshomaru) ears with blue stripes on them too, with a white fluffy tail with blue stripes as well.

_**Lady of Southern Makai**_

_**Cinco Mokua**_

_**True age:**_ 700

_**Species:**_ a mixed dog demon(light, dark, and earth)

_**Mate:**_ Prissie

_**Personality:**_ Cinco is happy-go-lucky, but is serious about serving his sister Queen. He is also protective of his mate.

_**Appearance: **_Cinco has short, shaggy white hair, with two black ears and a brown tail. He wears a white wife-beater and torn shorts. He has soulless black eyes.

_**Darla Mokua **_

_**True Age: **_300

_**Species: **_a mixed cat demon (light, sun and dark)

_**Mother (adopted): **_ChiSora Mokua

_**Personality: **_Darla is kind and caring, but is serious about serving her mother. She is also a messenger for he mother as well.

_**Appearance: **_Darla has long black hair with one golden ear and the other white, with a fluffy black tail. She has light yellow-green eyes. She wears a black tank top and long black boy shorts.

_**Prissie Mokua**_

_**True age: **_600

_**Species: **_fire female kitsune

_**Mate: **_Cinco Mokua

_**Personality:**_ Prissie is a hyper and energetic, and loves to tease her mate, but is always ready to serve ChiSora, who saved her at a slave auction.

_**Appearance: **_Prissie has short, shaggy orange hair and fox ears on top of her head, with cream-colored streaks, same for the tail. She wears a red wife-beater and torn cameo shorts.

_**Molly Brudvig **_

_**True Age: **_1000

_**Species: **_mixed dog demon (earth, light and storms)

_**Personality: **_Molly can't hear, so you have to talk to her in her mind, and even then you have to talk in German, and she only talks to ChiSora since she knows her language. She has been serving the Mokua family since she was a puppy.

_**Appearance: **_Molly has long dark brown hair, with light brown cropped ears and a white tail. She wears an off the shoulders white t-shirt and black cargo pants.

_**Penny Mokua: **_

_**True age: 900**_

_**Species: **_half sun dog demon/ half ice wolf demon

_**Personality: **_Penny is only wild and rambunctious during the winter. She usually keeps to herself, but if someone asks for her opinion, she voices it.

_**Appearance: **_Penny has short, straight blonde hair with two pointed white wolf ears on the top of her head and a white fluffy tail. She wears a cut of the shoulders white T-shirt, with the sleeves covering her hands, and long torn white boy shorts. She has hazel brown eyes.

* * *

**_Me: Well thats all the characters in that im using! So...you see that button down there? Please! Press It XD! You know u wanna!_**

**_Me: read and review XD_**


	2. The invite and meeting ChiSora Mokua

**Me: Hi people! So… the last chapter was the characters, so here's the 1st chapter XD…ChiSora will you do disclaimer?**

**ChiSora: Bloodyredblackwolf doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own the moves used in this story and doesn't own the name Kushina from Naruto.**

_**Chapter 1: The invitation.**_

Koenma looked down at the seal in shock, his hands literally shaking. Staring back him, somewhat giving him a glare, was a red kitsune with a black lily in its mouth. Koenma hesitantly ripped the envelope open and began reading the letter to himself.

_Dear brother-in-law,_

_Against my better judgment, I'm inviting you and your team to the Mokua's traditional annual tournament. My sis has been missing you greatly, and I think it affect the twins (like she needs another pair). Anyway, my team will be participating in it like always, with our 8-member team, so I hope to see you there!_

_Love, Chisora Mokua_

_Queen of Makai._

He had just gotten this letter today…when the heck was that tournament scheduled?! Koenma quickly looked it up and paled slightly at what he found. The tournament…started…5-5 HOURS AGO?!

Suddenly, one of his many communicators rang. Looking down, he gulped when he saw who's communicator was ringing, and right at that moment, his team just had to walk in.

Holding the communicator with one hand, he glared at the team in surprise, asking them a silent question of why were they there.

They all just shrugged and pointed to a tip-toeing away Botan, who froze when she felt his glare intensify on her and she just sat on his couch, sighing in defeat.

Flipping open the communicator, he had to try to stop himself from backing away in fear quickly when he saw who had answered.

"K-Kazumi-chan, what a nice surprise," he stuttered out, "why didn't your sister answer?"

"Cause right now she's busy trying to help our youngest sibling give birth for the 4th time and you're not here to help at all and the tournament is still going on! We need you over here NOW!" And with that she hung up, while Koenma stayed frozen where he was, shaking uncontrollably.

Reika...gave birth...while he was here...and he didn't even know?!

Suddenly, without warning, he opened a portal beneath his team and they fell down, with Yusuke screaming, and he jumped in after them.

**Meanwhile…**

Screams were heard throughout the hospital of the arena. Some of the demons had to cover their ears in pain, which is what Koenma and the group found when they got there.

"Ok, what was with the portal Koenma?!" Yusuke yelled out in annoyance, while they were walking down the hallway. Kuwabara was also yelling at him, while Kurama and Hiei just glared at him, Hiei's glare more heated than Kurama's.

Finally, they stopped in front of a door, with the name 'REIKA MOKUA' printed on the name plate beside the door.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! THIS HURTS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?!" a very feminine voice yelled out of the room.

"That would be my mate." Koenma stated. And with that, he practically ran through the door.

"Come-on Reika, PUSH HARDER! You just have one more child to go!" A small black-haired demoness roared out, wishing she could get her hand out of the stone-hard grip that her sister had it in. Glaring, dark-blue eyes stared back at her, and she growled, showing a little dominance in that growl, and her sister's glare lowered a bit, as did her ears. The doors suddenly flew open and ChiSora turned around and ran out the door, running past Koenma, though she whispered so only her sister's mate could hear her, "I'll deal with you later." And with that, she vanished.

O.o …Back to Koenma…

Koenma stared at where his sister-in-law ran, visibly shaking, until he felt a glare on him. Turning around slowly, he came face-2-face with his mate/wife, Reika's pretty blue eyes. "He-hey, dear." He grinned sheepishly. "WHERE WERE YOU!? I HAD TO GO HALF WAY THROUGH THIS BIRTHING PROCESS WITHOUT YOU!" She roared out, while he kept mumbling apologies.

Outside, Koenma could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing at his demise, along with ChiSora chuckling very loudly.

**Outside the tournament's hospital room…**

ChiSora leaned against the doorway after calming down from laughing and sighed, rubbing her head in pain. When she looked up, she found 2 other pairs of eyes on her, ok make that 3.

"Ferrywoman," she snarled out, while Botan glared back, something the guys had never seen her do. "Mixed breed." The Grim Reaper muttered back icily.

Snarling, she turned and looked at the 2 other boys, eyeing them with curious but angered eyes.

"And just who are you?" She snapped at them, making 1 of them back off, though the foot and an inch taller than her spikey-black haired boy stayed where he was, glaring back at her.

Raising an eyebrow, she stalked towards him, and watching him stiffen, she started sniffing around him, taking in his smell of blood and ashes on fallen snow. Turning away from him, she looked at the red-headed boy but didn't sniff him, she already had to deal with one sibling who smelled of roses.

Turning back to the boy with spiky hair, she sniffed at his bandaged arm, eyes widening and she snapped her head up to look at him.

"You've perfected that move?" Seeing him smirk, she just chuckled darkly, while slowly moving until she was standing up and removed her jacket, showing off 2 bandaged arms and a bandaged torso and back.

"You're not the only one to perfect a dragon move." She whispered, before removing the bandages on her right arm, holding it up to where they could see it.

The boys stared back in shock as they saw not a one-headed dragon but a 3-headed light purple dragon, with glowing red eyes, one head in the middle and the others heads on each side of her hand, twisting around her right arm and came to a stop right below her neck. It pulsed and started crackling with lightening, and the girl was about to release it, until a black female kitsune appeared and grabbed her arm.

"CHISORA! YOU KNOW FATHER SAID NO FIGHTING WITH NON-CONTESTANTS DURING THE TOURNAMENT!" The kitsune growled out and swung her tail back and forth.

The girl then snarled and showed her fangs at the kitsune, who then released her arm and backed off, her ears lowered and tail between her legs.

"Besides," the kitsune continued, showing her neck, "It's your turn to fight now."

Letting out a whine in disappointment, she started to bandage her arm back up, noticing the way the fire demon(she found out by his scent) was watching her do it.

And with that,ChiSora finished bandaging her arm up, and walking by the group and giving the pointy-haired boy a wink, she disappeared around the corner.


	3. The Opponent's Mistake part 1

**Me: Chapter 3 is up! XD The team now gets to see what happens after the sister fights, but the opponent has taken it too far and attacked two of her kids, making her go into a rage. What will happen to her opponent and the stadium? –Sniffles and sneezes loudly, and starts coughing uncontrollably - **

**Botan: You poor thing! Here I'll finish it up for you! Bloody-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, though she does have the entire series. She also doesn't own the name Kushina from Naruto.**

The Opponents Mistake (part 1).

The team looked back at the female kitsune, noticing how she was eyeing them out the corner of her eye. Her ears twitched every second, while her tail swished back and forth. "What?" She asked them curiously.

"Forgive me if I'm intruding, but, you don't look related to girl that just left." Kurama said politely, walking towards her, making her stiffen a little.

Her ears twitched, and she gave him a cold, golden glare, making him back up a bit. "One of my mother's is half elemental, so I'm a dark/shadow user, and one of my other mother's is a kitsune, though she uses fire, so my sister is mostly a elemental Ookami and fire kitsune. Only my sister can tell you the rest."

She then sighed, and turned to look at the rest of the team and asked, "Would you guys like to see how my sister fights? Her fight should be starting right now." Receiving a nod and a grunt from them, she turned around and walked off to the arena, the team following her.

_**In the Arena…**_

When they reached there, Koto was calling the fighters to the arena. ChiSora appeared on the right side, while a tall male dragon demon appeared on the left. "If the opponent doesn't do anything stupid, ChiSora might not give him too much injuries." Kazumi told the team, making them look at her in confusion, making Kazumi sigh in annoyance. "Look at my sister." She said. When they looked, they saw the smaller demon cocking her head to the sides and her hands were twitching uncontrollably. Kazumi then continued, "She currently sizing the opponent up, trying to think of what techniques she gonna use."

"That's our sis for ya!"

"She may sometimes make the battles messy and bloody, but she does think it through before she does."

Two voices said behind the team, making them jump and turn around. A wind witch and ice demoness was standing behind them, giving them wide grins. The wind witch had long,dark brown hair and dark green eyes, while the ice demoness had long,light brown hair and dark blue eyes. The wind witch was wearing a green wife-beater and camouflage hiking pants. While the ice demoness wore a dark blue kimono and black ninja fishnets, with black Chinese slippers.

"Hi there! I'm Mun and this is Hana!" The wind witch said, pointing to the ice demon, who just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Turning back to the fight, Koto had raised her arm and yelled out,"BEGIN!" and ran off the arena. ChiSora then smirked and raised her left arm, slowly pulling off the bandages.

_**The fight...**_

"I usually don't do this unless it gets too serious, but someone angered me earlier and the dragon has been tugging at the bandages." She explained, pulling the last off, showing the three-headed dragon that the team saw earlier. Her arm was crackling with purple lightening, while the eyes of the dragon were glowing rubies. The opponent then backed up and took a defensive stance. She shook her head and said,"That won't help you out at all!", then shot her hand up and yelled,"DRAGON EMPEROR!SOARING!BITE STRIKE!" A beam shot out of her arm and the three-headed dragon soared out of her arm and looked down, eyeing the opponent with glowing ruby eyes. They then roar out and zoomed down at the dragon demon, covering him in a beam of lightening.

_**The Group…**_

"That is one of my sister's many dragons she uses when fighting in this tournament. The other's she must have not had the mood to use yet." Kazumi explained to the team, who still looked too shocked to speak. They kept going over it in their heads bout what they just found out.

Koenma's sister-in-law…a female miniature Hiei…uses dragons like it's her passion…and never make her mad unless you want to die a VERY painful death.

"L-Lady Kazumi," Kurama asked, "Who is Koenma mated to in your family? And how many are there in your family?"

"That Boss of yours, unfortunately for ChiSora, is mated to our youngest sister. The reason it's unfortunate for Chi-nee, is because she knew what would happen if Reika had met Koenma and mated to him. Which is we would have too many nieces and nephews. As for your other question," Kazumi continued, "There's ChiSora and me, Cinco and his mate Prissie, Molly and Penny, Darla and the rest of ChiSora's pups from her first mate(whose deceased), Hana-chan and Mun-chan, our mama's and papa, and finally Reika and Koenma and their pups." She finished in one breath, though she muttered the deceased part under her breath, though Kurama, Hiei,heard it.

Walking up to Kurama, she grinned seductively and whispered lowly, "Is there anything else you want to know?"

He blushed and shook his head no, his voice being unable to work at the moment due to her scent. 'Roses and peaches, with a hint of strawberries.' He thought, inhaling the scent with a shudder.

Looking down to speak with her again, he saw her turned around, shock evident on her face. Looking up, he saw the opponent was still standing, though one of his arms and shoulders were missing.

_**Back to the fight...**_

ChiSora snarled, her orange eyes glowing in fury. "You didn't really think that attack would work did you?" the male dragon(im calling him Hakari)sneered out. He then narrowed his eyes and vanished, appearing in front of ChiSora unexpectantly punching her in the face then round-house kicking her in the side, making her cough out blood. He the scoffed and picked her up by the collar of her cloak. He then started slapping her repeatedly. "Is this really your power?!" He screamed out, looking down at her. Seeing no reaction, he threw her to the side.

Hakari then looked over at the rest of the team, his light green eyes stopping on the cat demon, who stiffened. Picking his right arm up, he threw a fire ball straight at her, making her screech in pain.

_**Group...**_

"DOES HAKARI HAVE A FLIPPING DEATH WISH?!" Kazumi screamed out, her and her sisters vanishing, and reappearing right beside the badly burnt cat demon. The boys followed, landing beside the other members of the girls group. The two dog demons had a barrier surrounding the cat demon and the fox demon and wolf/dog demon were slowly and gradually healing her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed out, making the group spin around. Hakari was holding one of ChiSora's pups by his neck, with him struggling and clawing at the dragon's arm. The group went to stop him, until they saw deep-black youki surrounding the fallen ChiSora. It was slowly forming a large wolf head with red eyes. Hakari was choking the pup, not noticing the energy behind him. The energy then started to swirl around ChiSora, who was slowly standing up, with wolf ears and tail, with glowing red eyes.

"This much spirit energy, and so full of blood-lust..." Kurama whispered, and Hiei nodded.

Hakari finally turned around, to see if ChiSora was watching, only to froze when he saw swirling red-black mist spinning around the demoness. He then snarled and his hand began to burn with flames, and was bout to burn the pup to death, when his wrist was suddenly broken. Looking down, he saw the small demoness holding his broken wrist,still squeezing it, before jumping away and standing under the giant yokai energy made wolf head.

The pup had been set down beside Kazumi, who immediately began healing his neck. She then noticed the pup's frozen and shocked state.

"Come-on, Kiba, knock out of it!" She urged him, gently nudging him in the side, making him jump and crawl into her arms, whimpering and crying in pain.

"Auntie! Mama needs to be stopped! She can't go into a rage again! Too much blood was spilled that day." Kiba cried out, nuzzling into Kazumi's shirt, who was purring and rubbing his head soothingly.

"I know Kiba, I just hope she lets it out while fighting this jerk of a dragon." Kazumi snarled out.

_**back to fight...**_

The black wolf head leaned back and howled to the skies, before swirling back around and going into ChiSora's body, who just stared at Hakari with emotionless eyes. This gave the dragon a good time to check the now changed demon out. Black wolf ears twitched on top of an obsedian black mass of hair, while blood-red eyes held no emotions in them and just looked at him. The wolf was wearing a blood-red (please tell me...what is the name of the top that has no sleeves or shoulders?) with torn black shorts, while a black tail swung lazily behind her.

Growling low in his throat, Hakari stalked forward and crouched, only for the wolf to disappear, then reappear behind him, round-house kicking him in the back of the head.

_"So...," _a deep voice echoed, making Hakari stare up at the wolf in surprise,_"You attacked my pups and think that I wouldn't do something about it?" _She then laughed, (sending shivers down a certain fire demon's back)_"You must not be very smart then. So allow me to introduce myself!" _The wolf then howled out loud to the crowd._"I am known as Ikari to jonetsu no yokubo, the darker side of ChiSora Mokua! I was awaken by the whines and yowl of pain of ChiSora's pups and have come out to protect them and kill this ryuu!_ _SO!" _She glared down at Hakari, who flinched at the eye contact._"You hurt two of her pups,so that means you will have double the pain AND BE KILLED WITHOUT MERCY!" _Giving a pointed glare to Koto, who had stopped the match, Ikari then turned towards Hakari, who then flew up into the air. She smirked when Koto yelled yet again "BEGIN!", waiting to slowly maim the ryuu.

TBC!

**Me: Ok! The part 2 will appear in chapter 4! So please review please?!If I get at least 3 reviews, I might post it up!**

**Oh! before I forget!**

** Ikari to jonetsu no yokubo - Rage and passion desire**

**And for those who were confused about the pups names in the first chapter...**

**Kura udo means Cloud **

**Ishi - Stone**

**Karasu - Crow**

**Hyouko - i kinda crossed hyou and yoko but if people want him to be called Kori yoko or Ice Child thats fine!**

**Hyourin - Ice Companion ( i think -sweat-drops-)**

**HyouNeko - Ice Cat**

**That's all folks!**


	4. Part 2

**Me: -is glaring at Hiei- **

**Yusuke: What happened between you two?**

**Me: Hiei wants me to write him fighting ChiSora now instead of the part 2, but I told him that I needed to finish this 2****nd**** part of the fight scene before I got to that, and now he's mad at me!**

**Hiei: -glares then scoffs- Hn, Foolish ningen. I rather die then be around you right now.**

**Me: -gets teary-eyed and runs into room and slams door yelling from inside room- SOMEONE DO DISCLAIMER! CAUSE I'm not coming out rite now! -**

**Koenma: I'll do it for you! Bloody-san does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the name Kushina from Naruto! Or the dragons from BeyBlade Metal Fusion! Now come out of there!**

**Me: NOT TILL HIEI APOLOGIZES!**

_**Chapter 4: The Opponents Mistake (Part 2)**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_**(**__**Me: OH! I forgot to mention that this takes place before Yusuke fights Sensui! )**_

The two demons stood across from each other (well actually one was in the air), staring the other down with cold eyes.

Snarling, Ikari suddenly began chanting, twisting and turning her body around as if she was dancing. She then started putting her hands in many sign formations. Tori, Uma, Inu, Nezumi, O-ushi, Tora, Usagi, Hebi, O-hitsuji, Saru, Ousu-buta and finally, to Kurama's and Hiei's surprise, she fingered the sign of the Kitsune.

**_Group..._**

"I thought Papa told her not to summon anything having to do with that sign!" Kazumi yelled in shock, disappearing from their view. They then saw her figure in one of the box seat windows, talking to someone. The other person stood up, and they both reappeared beside the 2 demons, the other person making them bow at him.

The demon was a male dog demon, with short, shaggy black hair with red, gold, and white tips, with one silver eye and the other orange. He was as tall as Kuwabara, wearing a royal dark green kimono, with a white sash that had fall-colored leaves on it. A salt and pepper colored tail was slung over his shoulder, with streaks of gold and red.

"ChiSora," He said, making Ikari stiffen, "Using the sign of the Kitsune is forbidden unless necessary. Is this fight really worth it?

When Ikari nodded her head slowly, he sighed then turned around. "Very well." He said, "Kazumi," He said to her sister, making her look at him in question.

"Make sure that she doesn't kill anyone besides that dragon. Make sure he pay for hurting my grandchild" he growled out.

"Hai, Papa."

With that, he disappeared.

_**Fight...**_

The female wolf grinned and turned slowly towards Hakari, her hands beginning to glow brightly. She then frowned and snapped her fangs at the dragon, making him stiffen.

Ikari snarled as her hands glowed, and slammed them to the arena, screaming out, "_I SUMMON THEE, HOUNDS OF THE UNDERWORLD!_" A barrier then covered all sides of the group,while a pack of black willowy flame-like dogs appeared, purple eyes with red slits glowing in the black mist. The largest one in the middle came forward, its eyes looking at Ikari in interest.

**"Are you the one who has summon us?" **he asked curiously. When she nodded, he cautiously sniffed around her. When he was through, he nodded his large head. **"Very well!We will make you our mistress, but only because you have no evil intent in you. My name is Colmillo Sangriento. I am Alpha, but am not the High Alpha(1)." **

_"Alright, Colmillo! I want you and that male and 2 females,"_ she pointed to the other three 2nd largest,_"To surround the ryuu, while I have the rest of you grab a part of him and hold him down."_ She finished, and they nodded.

Growling low, Colmillo and the other three appeared and surrounded the dragon in the four cardinal directions, snarling when Hakari tried to get past them, then the rest of the pack ran and snapped their jaws on any part of Hakari, making him struggle. When he saw Ikari stalking towards him slowly, his eyes widen and he tried to struggle even more.

_"It futile to keep trying!" _She growled out, smirking when she heard him begging for mercy. _"You should know about the wolf half of ChiSora, and that is that it doesn't care if you beg or not, you gonna die." _She then clasped her hands together and began chanting, snarling and smirking at the dragon, who was roaring in fear.

_" Il Signore è deluso in voi drago! Così io prenderò la tua anima come punizione" _Reaching her hand back, she then thrust it forward and jabbed the dragon in the chest where the heart was, rummaging around then pulled out a glowing purple orb, whispering _" La tua anima è mia!"_She then put the soul in a seal-covered jar, and screwed it shut.

Purring in contentment, she turned and looked at Koto with a demented grinned, before she felt a tug on her shorts. Looking down, she found Colmillo staring back up at her, eyeing her in question. Reaching down, she petted the top of his head and then pointed at the empty shell of Hakari.

_"A meal worthy of the mighty hounds of the Underworld, no?" _She asked, making him chuckle amusingly.

**"ChiSora-sama! If thou ever need us again, don't hesitate to summon any of us!" **With that, Colmillo howled to the skies, his pack joining in before they pounced on Hakari's soulless body, ripping it apart and eating at the flesh, before they and the soulless body burst into flames and vanished.

ChiSora then started to tremble and the blood-lust filled energy left her body, changing her back into the form she had before.

She then turned towards her sisters and vanished, reappearing before her son and scooping him up into his arms, nuzzling his cheek and purring to him.

"My little Kiba," she purred out,"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you too much did he?"

The small pup shook his shaggy black head, wagging his tail and nuzzling her back."Ne, mama, I should be asking you that question."

She then laughed and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter. "I'm just glad my _il mio cucciolo lil _is okay. Why don't we call your brothers and sisters down here? They're probably worried to death about you, Kiba." Her son then nodded and they both lifted their heads, looking up at the full moon, and opened their mouths letting loose a ear-splitting howl. Howls soon answered them back, then blurs soon tackled the demoness and her pup.

A chorus of "MAMA!" sounded out through the blurs, making the demoness laugh in delight at seeing them all.

"Would my little ones like the meet famous Urameshi team and your uncle?"

The pups eyes widen in glee and nodded their heads in union. "Can we, really?"

Turning each of the pups around, she pointed her finger at Koenma first,"That's yer uncle Koenma, pups. Koenma, this is," And she patted a spiky icey blue-haired boy's head. "This is HyouRin,"next a shaggy white-haired boy's head,"Akio,"a grey-haired boy's head,"Tsume",a black haired boy's head,"Kiba", spiky white-haired (with black streaks) boy head,"InuTaro", another white-haired boy,"Kura udo", and a sandy-haired boy, "and this is my last lil boy, Ishi. Now these are my little girls, Karasu," a blackish-blue haired girl,"Sven" a black-haired(with red streaks) girl,"Ryo" a silver-haired(also with red streaks) girl,"HyouNeko" a dark grey-haired girl,"Remika" a dark brown-haired girl,"Miko" a girl with black hair and orange streaks, "And last, but not least, Sesshura," a red-haired girl,"And Nemo," a white haired girl with brown streaks.

"Pups," She said," Give ol' uncle Koenma a family Dog Pile." she told them with a evil gleam in her eyes. With that, she jumped him, followed by her pups squealing in glee.

"By the way pups." She then pointed towards the Urameshi team,"That's Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, and" she winked at Hiei,"Hiei."

Their eyes lit up, and they scrambled off of their dis-leveled uncle, skidding to a stop in front of Yusuke and his gang.

When Kurama lowered down towards one of her pups, Sesshura, and reached a hand out towards her, ChiSora's pupils dilated and she growled threateningly.

**"If you value your hand,Fox"**, she snarled out,**"You should let me know BEFORE you try to touch my pups, especially my little girls." **

Kurama pulled his hand back slowly, watching the demoness's eyes go from blood red back to her regular orange eyes.

Nodding at the Fox, she turned around, only to start stumbling around on shaky legs.

"Hn. You alright, onna?" Hiei asked, only a little concerned.

"Hmph. I'm fine. It just takes a lot out of me when in that mode." she said, waving her hand at him dismissively.

Snorting, Hiei got down and, surprisingly but gently, picked the demoness up bridal style.

_' Hiei?' _Kurama asked him mentally, slightly confused with the demon's actions.

**' Hmph. She only interests me, Fox. That's all." **He answered, making the Fox avatar chuckle.

_' Whatever you say, Hiei.'_ Kurama replied, mentally smirking.

Meanwhile, ChiSora had fallen asleep, listening to the slow beating of the hiyoukai's heartbeat.

* * *

**Me: -still won't come out of room-**

**Yusuke & Kurama: -trying to convince her to come out- PLEASE BLOODY?!**

**Me: NOT TILL HIEI APOLOGIZES!**

**:Suddenly, a scream sounds out from the room and the door flies open, with Bloody on Hiei's shoulder, banging her fists on his back: **

**Me: PUT ME DOWN THIS INST-MMPH! -Hiei kisses her to shut her up- **

**Hiei: I'm sorry, onna! Happy now?!**

**Me: -still in shock-**

**Hiei: Onna?**

**Me: -turns and looks at him with a perverted grin and he backs up, with wide eyes-**

**Hiei: -gulps- Onna?**

**Me: -grins wildly and glomps Hiei to the ground, sitting on his stomach and grinned- Ne, you aint scared, are ya Hiei?**

**Hiei: -looks over at Kurama and gives him a pleading look, but is ignored-**

**Me: -turns wolf and drags Hiei back into room, still having that perverted look on face and slams the door shut-**

* * *

**OH! Before I forget!**

** Il Signore è deluso in voi drago means The Lord is disappointed in you dragon! in Italian**

**Così io prenderò la tua anima come punizione means So I will take your soul as punishment! in Italian**

**La tua anima è mia! means Your soul is mine! in Italian**

**Colmillo Sangriento means Bloody Fang in Spanish**

** il mio cucciolo lil means my lil pup in Italian**

**When Colmillo said that he wasn't High Alpha, he meant that he wasn't the Boss summon**

**See that button down there? Please click it! Who ever does it 1st, gets a cookie! ^ ^**


End file.
